Government regulations and consumer preferences continue to compel a reduction in the acceptable noise levels produced from the tires of passenger vehicles. One source of road noise is resonance within the air chamber enclosed by the innermost surface of the tire and the rim. One type of effort to reduce tire noise is damping the sound from the air vibration in the air chamber, which efforts have focused mainly on altering the innermost surface of the tire adjacent the tire carcass. Shortcomings in these previous efforts, as well as new stricter regulations regarding noise reduction, have provided a need for further improvements to the tire to reduce sound transmission due to vibrations within the air chamber.